


[art] Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight)

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes his home in Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392013) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Hardhearted, Don't Worry (I'm Ready for a Fight) by MariaDeLuca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401107) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler). 



**Author's Note:**

> Caps are from [here](http://homeofthenutty.com), texture from [here](http://slayground.tumblr.com). I am inordinately fond of this cover, but I think it has a lot to do with FJ's gorgeous podfic. ♥


End file.
